


Kuroko's Assassins

by MaskedMiaou (NerdyNinjaSaur)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyNinjaSaur/pseuds/MaskedMiaou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Kagami is contracted to kill Kuroko?<br/>Assassin AU with shenanigans</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Target

Kuroko Tetsuya. A young man and owner of one of the largest and wealthiest companies in the world. And also a man who just so happens to have one of the largest bounties Kagami has ever laid eyes on right on his head.

  
The red-head was damn near ecstatic when the job quite literally fell into his hands. He just knew meeting his old friend and sometimes partner Himuro Tatsuya at the cities brand new burger place was a great idea. They'd been in the middle of exchanging some details about the jobs they had recently finished when an absolute giant of a man wandered in. The guy looked like he'd just gotten out of bed and his long purple hair hung every which way. Kagami figured it was a good thing the guy was slouching or he might'e just went right through the ceiling. Himuro followed Kagami's suspicious gaze and then waved at the monster.

  
Kagami was forced to move over and share part of the already too small booth seat as the man nearly sat on top of him. "Ne Murochin what're you doing here?" he asked with such a bored tone that Kagami had to question how the guy was in even awake.

  
Himuro didn't seem fazed at all. He waved a hand dismissively as he replied, "Business as usual Atsushi."

  
The man then turned to look at the smooshed Kagami for the first time. He didn't quite know what to do in this situation so he set his best glare in place and held his ground. "So this guy must be that friend you mention right? Ne Murochin can he handle anything tough?" Kagami nearly began shouting at the giant for thinking he was anything less than capable but Himuro luckily interjected before that could happen.

  
"And just what sort of work are you passing off now? I don't see how the hell you still have a job if you never actually do any work." He glanced over at Kagami and smiled. "This guy can be pretty good when he wants to be. I guess I'll let you give whatever it is to him this time."

  
And with that the task of killing this Kuroko Tetsuya guy had been passed on to Kagami.

  
It didn't take long for him to figure out where his target lived. It seemed his companies main office building was within the city but he was still occasionally noticed leaving to head to a small house on the outskirts of town. Kagami had to give it to the guy's security for all the lack of information that was actually out there. For some reason no one he talked to could ever actually recall what the guy looked like or if he ever even existed. When he decided to instead dig up information on his company, he get even more mixed results. Some people swore that the company president was instead a bright looking girl who handled all press meetings. Other's thought that the recent superstar actor and model who'd gained his fame through the company was somehow actually calling the shots. One look at that airhead and Kagami was certain that that bit of information was damn near impossible. With not much else to go on the assassin was left to an age old stakeout.

  
It took three whole days before any sign of Kuroko leaving the building could be found. A fancy black car had been carefully pulled around to the front of the building and a few extra security guards had gathered near the doors. Kagami's face was glued to a pair of binoculars as he desperately searched for any sign of his target. Not much was to be said about the guys appearance but that wouldn't stop the great Kagami Taiga from taking him down and becoming one step closer to the greatest assassin in the world! Or at least that's the kind of dramatic stuff that tends to go through one's head when they've been on a stakeout for three days straight.

  
Finally a man appeared at the front of the building. He was shorter than Kagami expecting and his blue hair shone brightly under the streetlights. The suit he wore was tailored oh so perfectly and his face was somehow so cute even from this distance and shit he's already in the car. Wasting no more time Kagami got his own car going and began the tedious task of tailing the very attractive Kuroko Tetsuya.

  
It wasn't long before the car he was following had stopped at a small but quaint looking house with a decent sized gate in front of it. The gate had begun to open even before the back door of the car swung open and a nice looking suit leg quickly followed. Kagami watched as Kuroko quickly shut the door behind him and moved towards his gate. Just before going in he turned and gave a small bow to his driver as thanks. It was hard not to see the small gesture as cute, but that didn't matter. Kagami was on a job damn it and he had to get it done. He had a small fortune to make from this guys head and he had a sword close by that very much wanted to help him collect on that fortune. No matter how cute the target, they were still just a target.

  
Kagami kept repeating this to himself for the remainder of the evening as if he needed some real convincing. Once night had fallen and settled in, he collected his sword and left the car. Sure most people used guns these days and yes he had one stored away in the glove compartment, but there was just something more satisfying about forcing a sharp object all the way through a person.

  
    Never one for much caution, Kagami fully intended to rush in to the house and have to bail before the alarm system alerted the police, but upon walking up to the porch he discovered the house actually wasn't that protected. For a moment he second guessed himself and debated on whether or not this could be a trap. Had he been seen earlier? There's no way a plan could've been made that quickly and what could it be if the target was undoubtedly in here? No he hadn't been seen he'd been sure of that. He wasn't an amateur after all. Pushing the doubt away he took the sheath of his sword and hit the door handle hard. The handle fell easily into his ready hand and was just as easily flung into the yard.

  
Quietly Kagami entered the house and quickly tried to decided where the bedroom could be. Just as he'd decided on the hallway before him, a bright light flicked on overhead. He winced from the sudden light and spun around to see Kuroko Tetsuya standing there. He couldn't help but let his mouth drop a bit. Just when in the hell did this guy get there? How had he been so quiet? He definitely wasn't there a moment ago Kagami was sure of that. Regardless of how it happened he now had to face the fact that his current target was just standing there staring at him. Kagami quickly grabbed the hilt of his sword and had begun to pull when Kuroko spoke.

  
"Can I help you?" he asked calmly. His voice was soft and hardly held any emotion at all but something about it sounded so damn sweet. Not to mention his eyes. His big blue eyes were staring right into Kagami's and they made him want to back down then and there. He felt absolutely weak under those eyes. Damn it this wasn't the time to be getting sick or afraid. And what could he be afraid of? It looked like he might break this guy just by touching him! Not to mention he wasn't exactly armed standing there in just a baggy t-shirt and boxers. It was no tailored suit but it somehow still did him justice. Damn it get your shit together man!

  
"Not really. I'm just here to do my job," Kagami replied with one hand still holding on tightly to the hilt of his sword. What was possibly causing him to hesitate?  
"Oh?" The blue haired man tilted his head and for a second seemed to actually be considering Kagami's statement. "I can't really let you do that. Sorry," he apologized.  
Kagami was dumbfounded. What in the hell was even happening anymore? He just stood there for a moment before trying again. "But I....kinda need to do....my job?" he sputtered out.

  
Un-alarmed Kuroko wandered into the kitchen and began what looked like the process of making tea. "I hadn't really planned on dying though," he seemed to say mostly to himself rather than Kagami. He turned his head back and called "Sugar?"

  
Kagami was too shocked by the question that he hardly noticed he'd answered until Kuroko had already returned and shoved a mug into his now sword free hands. He just kind of stared down at the mug in confusion for a few moments before looking back at Kuroko. As soon as he did he regretted it. Those eyes were looking right at him. It was terrible how amazing they looked up close and how much he felt himself getting sucked in with every passing second. Desperately he tried to look elsewhere but instead found himself just studying the rest of Kuroko's face. This wasn't really helping at all.

  
Kuroko quietly sipped at his own tea and merely waited. When it was clear they could be standing there awhile he decided it might be best to make some sort of conversation. "May I ask for your name?"

  
Kagami snapped his attention back and tried his best to straighten up and remember that he was an assassin who had in fact killed on numerous occasions, all without spilling this dainty mug of tea of course. "I'm Kagami Taiga," he announced loudly. A soft sound emerged then. He couldn't quite tell what it was at first but when he looked back at Kuroko and saw a sickeningly sweet smile he could only guess it had been laughter.

  
"That's a nice name Kagami-kun," Kuroko told him. There was absolutely no hope in hiding the blush that slammed its way into Kagami's cheeks at that moment. There was also no way in hell he was actually going to kill this guy.


	2. Time for Work

_'Okay Taiga this is bad. This is really bad.'_

  
Kagami was still a little unclear on just how his night had ended in him sitting on some really cute guy's porch in the middle of the night. He had decided it would be best if he 'kept watch' for the night since he had kinda completely broken the door, but really he just didn't what to do with himself. He'd never flat out refused a job before, and he had especially never decided to go back on a job once he was already face to face with the damn target. And yet somehow this job had ended with him wrapped in a blanket and left outside with another hot drink.

  
_'Alright Taiga you can handle this. You just need to think of a good plan.'_ Surely there was some way out of this right? He couldn't just leave the guy alone now since this job had one huge price tag attached to it. It wouldn't be long before whoever had put out the order would send someone else after this poor guy. This really was quite the dilemma. The kind that tends to hold you in place on a cold porch all night until you're suddenly woken up by someone softly shaking your shoulder.

  
Kagami nearly jumped out of his skin as he leapt up and tried desperately to keep hold of the blanket around his shoulders. Kuroko stood there looking up at him patiently. He bent down and picked up the long forgotten mug he'd given Kagami the night before and turned back towards his broken door. Once Kagami had realized he wasn't coming back out, he shuffled over and entered the house once again.

  
It was a little disturbing how calmly Kuroko seemed to be going about his day. He was already dressed for work and seemed to jus be tidying up the house before he'd set out to leave. As he straightened up a few things on the counter he looked towards Kagami. "Aren't you going to get ready Kagami-kun?"

  
The larger man nearly spat in shock at the casual question. "What do you mean get ready? You do realize what kind of situation you're in right? Someone else could be after you any second! You can't honestly expect to just get back to work with absolutely no worry!" He ended up nearly shouting the last part. He really just couldn't hold it in anymore. "We need to come up with a plan to keep you alive before just working damn it."

  
"Huh? Why do you seem to care so much Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked with a slight tilt of his head.

  
It was a true test of his skills for Kagami not to turn into a bright red mess right then and there. "I just.... I just don't think some people deserve to die," he said quickly. _'Not like it's ever mattered before you idiot!'_ "Until you prove that I should carry out my job, I'd rather not see you killed."

  
The shorter man puzzled over this for a moment before nodding his head decisively. As he clapped a fist into his other hand he said "Then you'll be my bodyguard," with full certainty.

  
"Woah wait a minute, I never said anything about that!" Kagami protested with a frantic waving of his hands.

  
Kuroko didn't seem to hear. "Everyone will be happy that I finally hired a bodyguard. They won't nag me about it anymore," he mused happily to himself.

  
_'Now I'm just solving your stupid problems?!'_ With a huff Kagami tried again. "You'll have to pay a hefty price you know, my work isn't cheap damn it!"

  
"Oi Kagami-kun I need to leave soon so you'll need to get ready now." Kuroko really had been ignoring him the whole time.

  
Kagami tried to protest again but to no avail. In the end he'd gotten ready in a record breaking ten minutes and had even insisted on driving in his car. _'What in the hell have I gotten myself into?'_

  
Once they'd arrived at the rather ridiculously large building Kuroko worked at, Kagami found himself at a loss on what to do. He resorted to just following Kuroko around and trying desperately to remember where the hell everything was. Shouldn't a bodyguard know all about the exits or people or something? He really wasn't used to being on this side of the business. He was far too used to being able to rush in with his sword at his side and leaving a mess for someone else to clean up later. But now he found himself seriously wondering if he'd be ready for someone with the same reckless method he usually employed. Or worse, if one of the rather skilled people of the business he knew ever showed up.

  
The whole morning Kuroko didn't seem fazed at all. He walked around the lower floors making simple small talk with workers and gathering some papers to read later every now and then. People seemed to really love the guy. That was until he'd walked past and their eyes shot up to Kagami. Several times people seemed to be terrified and shied away from him. He just shrugged it off and kept trailing behind Kuroko. Eventually they made their way into an elevator and began climbing up to the top floors.   
'Alright you've got this. Just keep it cool and work on a plan for protecting this idiot.' Kagami wasn't really sure what kind of environment was in store for him at the top of this tower but he was damn sure going to be ready for it. If this was a job then he'd be the best at it hands down. He could handle anything. Especially whatever boring business like atmosphere would be waiting just beyond these elevator doors.

  
The loud ding of the elevator signaled their arrival and slowly the doors slid open. Almost immediately after stepping one foot out of the door a bark rang out. In an instant a small ball of fluff had bounded over to Kuroko and was doing everything in its power to tackle him.

  
_'Okay anything but that!'_ Kagami was instantly on full alert as he leapt back from the dog. "Why in the hell is there a dog in here?" He shouted.

  
Kuroko turned to answer him but laughed instead. "Kagami-kun meet Nigou. He's the company's mascot." He picked up the little dog and held him out to Kagami, smiling the whole time. "Don't you like him?"

  
It was a real challenge not to smack the damn dog from his hands right then. He glared back at the little thing. Alright so there was something very familiar about his eyes, but that didn't matter right now. "I'd prefer it if you get that out of my face," he grumbled.

  
"Aw don't be like that Kagami-kun," Kuroko pouted. He set the little dog down gently and made his way farther into the room. Kagami followed along with a glare still glued to his face. He was extremely aware of where that little mutt was at all times.

  
"Tetsu-kun! Welcome back!" A pink haired girl called out and waved from a small desk. She jumped up and smiled at Kuroko. "I was wondering when you'd show up today. You've got a lot of work to do you know!"

  
"Sorry Momoi-san. I left a little late today," Kuroko replied with an apologetic smile. He motioned behind him to Kagami. "I now have a bodyguard, Kagami-kun."

  
Momoi walked over to Kagami and stared up at him with a hand on her chin. For a few moments she seemed to be inspecting him as Kagami just stood there rather awkwardly. Finally her face lit up as she turned back to Kuroko and exclaimed "He's the one who was trailing you all week isn't he!"

  
"W-what the hell?" Kagami sputtered out. Just what in the hell was she talking about? There's no way in hell she'd actually caught him.

  
Kuroko was busy sitting down at a large desk at the back of the room. "Oh is he? I don't remember."

  
"I'm sure of it. I could check the security cameras again but I know I remember seeing him. Did he follow you just for a job offer?"

  
"No. He was sent to kill me."

  
"What?" Momoi looked back at Kagami for a second before ignoring him again. "He must not be that great then. Why hire him?"

  
"Will you wait just a second!" Kagami shouted. "I could've killed him just fine thank you! I just choose not to....miss," he argued. "How in the hell did you see me anyway?"

  
"Oh Momoi-san does a lot around here but when she gets bored she likes to check out the security cameras for anything suspicious." Kuroko answered from his desk while shuffling papers around. "Not much gets past her."

  
Momoi just folded her arms and nodded proudly before returning to her desk. "Well if you think he's a good bodyguard then I'll gladly welcome him Tetsu-kun. We'll have to set up some sort of space for him in here. I'll ask Dai-chan about getting that set up today," she said as she seemed to already be calling someone and making notes in a notebook.

  
Once again Kagami was left standing there wondering what the hell was even going on with these people.

~~~

He was going to be so dead. So completely dead if he gave his boss the bad news. But then again if he didn't show up with some sort of report soon then he might be even more insanely dead. Either way the brown-haired trembling mess of a man was going to be dead pretty soon. With a heavy heart he gathered up his papers and said his last goodbyes to his desk.

  
Slowly Furihata made his way to the elevators and began his last trip to the top of the rather lovely and polished building he currently worked in. He'd truly had a good run with Rakuzan Industries and really hated to leave. Sure it was generally tended to be a nerve-wracking experience that tore at his already fragile heart every single day, but that didn't mean he hadn't thoroughly enjoyed his time here.

  
As his stop came up he let out one last shaky sigh and clutched onto his papers as if they'd give him the strength to continue on. He fumbled his way into the dark room and ever so slowly made his way to the large desk positioned at the end. He came to a stop only about a foot away and waited patiently.

  
The chair that was turned away from him twitched only slightly as the person sitting in it moved. "What do you have to report Furihata-kun?" a calm and dark voice asked. It sent chills up Furihata's spine just like it had every other time before now.

  
He gulped one last time to try and calm himself before answering. "W-well sir, it isn't what you'd l-like to hear..." he stammered.

  
The chair moved just enough for a small glimpse of red hair to be seen. Furihata knew very well that this meant his boss was waiting a bit less patiently for his answer. Quickly he slammed the papers on the desk and squeaked out, "He's still alive sir!"

  
The chair turned away again without another word. This really worried the poor guy who was still very much fearing for his life. However he knew it was his job to give the full report no matter how bad it was. "A-and it seems the man we sent is now his b-bodyguard."

  
It seemed like an eternity before the chair creaked every so slightly as it fully turned around. The red-head sitting there kept his eyes to the papers for only a few seconds, which was plenty long enough for him to have scanned to be sure the information matched what he was just told. He sat back in his chair and looked up at Furihata with a piercing gaze that nearly killed him then and there. But then he smiled. He smiled and waved a hand towards the shivering man. "No worries Furihata-kun. We're far from done here."

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend who made me do it. =w=


End file.
